My Luck: Reloaded
My Luck: Reloaded is the fifth single from "Camouflage" by Telahphonian disc-jockey, singer and writer, Meaghan. It's predecessor is "Ding Dong" which released in 2010 just like this single and it's successor is "Snow Fairytale" which also released in 2010. This song was one of the few songs in Camouflage to have a demo, as it was needed for the other singers. Rumors While it was a demo, penguins thought it was only DJ Crow and Cadence who were singing the song, and it was rumored that the song was going to be named "Luck" for Crow's next album: "Dance on Sunday". When Camouflage came out, fans were disappointed because of the factual information. Chart Positions Even before the song was released as a single, it started to peak Top-Twenty postitions in charts. Lyrics The melody and backing vocals can be found here. [ Meaghan ] Move now, Let me pass Cmon now, my luck is now back (x2) Move now, Let me pass Tim and Tom are in the house Meaghan in the room, also Crow Cadence spin that sound, boom boom. Rollin' out to the club on the weekend spinning out the whole tunes, that's just freaking Spinning out the whole track, it's just freakin' Go Tim and Tom You come here and change it, you're a trader I fell down, you saved me, YOU'RE A SAVER! Do you know how to spin in the table? I have good luck [ Meaghan's voice pitch changes while she sings this ] It's my luck, luck baby, look my luck has changed! (x4) Baby you don't believe this, you are impressed Would you make me some tests? Don't resist! Got your dirty clone with only one heart on He will scratch my whole tone back and forth, uh huh You come here and change it, you're a trader I fell down, you saved me, YOU'RE A SAVER! Put the beat up first hoppin' from the chorus to the verse It's my, it's my revenge [ Meaghan's voice pitch changes while she sings this ] It's my luck, luck baby, look my luck has changed! (x4) (DJ Crow and Tim and Tom's solo. Their voices get different pitches. They improvise every time they sing this, so it changes.) It's my luck, luck baby could you make my luck good It's my luck, luck baby look my luck is good now It's my luck, luck it's completely reloaded, its so good It's my luck, luck Baby could you blow my track up? Move now, Let me pass Cmon now, my luck is now back (x4) [ Cadence ] Baby you don't believe this, you are impressed Would you make me some tests? Don't resist! Got your dirty clone with only one heart on He will scratch my whole tone back and forth, uh huh You come here and change it, you're a trader I fell down, you saved me, YOU'RE A SAVER! Put the beat up first hoppin' from the chorus to the verse It's my, it's my revenge [ Meaghan and Cadence voices change pitch here ] My luck, luck baby could you make my luck good It's my luck, luck baby look my luck is good now It's my luck, luck it's completely reloaded, its so good It's my luck, luck Baby could you blow my track up? Reception Many people liked the song, specially Tim and Tom. (Add yours!) Performances Meaghan, Tim and Tom performed this on Antarctican Idol. In that version, Cadence's verse was sang by Meaghan. DJ Crow was not included in the solo verses. Meaghan also included this song in her tour "The Camouflage Tour". That version of the song excluded Cadence's part, along with DJ Crow's and Tim and Tom's parts. Category:Studio albums Category:Singles Category:Music Category:Songs